


Good or Bad

by dramamelon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramamelon/pseuds/dramamelon
Summary: Another old prompt fill from tumblr. :)14 with Ambulon and First Aid?things you said after you kissed me





	Good or Bad

Things were so very different aboard the Lost Light from the hell Delphi had become. First Aid was most thankful for the relinquishment of the fear that had pervaded every waking moment caused by such close quarters to the Decepticon Justice Division. It felt almost impossible, the release of long held tension from his cables. Among so many changes since joining the decidedly eclectic crew, First Aid also found himself very thankful for the familiar presence of Ambulon—not that he didn’t like the diverse selection of mechs he now helped watch over. He did, of course, but it all still fell under the canopy of “new,” something Ambulon was not.

Not as new as the crew, anyway.

That was probably why First Aid found himself so eagerly seeking time with Ambulon outside of the medibay. That’s what he told himself, at least.

Taking a seat at the same table, glass of engex cradled between his hands in front of him, First Aid looked across at his fellow medic. Really, it was something he could easily do all day if given the chance. A vision of chipping paint, sullen expression, and already half-empty glass—likely not the first—of his own, Ambulon arched an optical ridge in his direction. “Are you just going to stare at me or maybe actually acknowledge that I’m talking to you?”

First Aid blinked, startled out of his own helm as it registered that, yes, Ambulon had been speaking to him and First Aid hadn’t even noticed. “Oh, uh, sorry about that,” he said, drumming his fingers along the side of his glass. He’d never been so thankful for his visor and mask—they hid embarrassment much better than anything else in his experience. If his frame language wasn’t taken into account, that was. “I was just thinking a little too hard, I guess.”

Something that might have been the barest touch of a smirk curled around Ambulon’s yellow optics as he raised his glass for another sip. He set it down with a quiet _clink_ and leaned forward over the table. “I’d ask what you were thinking about, but it would probably leave you more embarrassed than you are already.”

“Yeah, probably,” First Aid readily agreed. “So… Just the usual plans tonight?”

“What? You mean get blitzed and stumble back to my quarters in a fog, doing who knows what along the way that I’ll never remember?” The look Ambulon gave him was almost a rival for Ratchet’s snarkiest. Almost. Then he gave a little shake of his helm. “No, I wasn’t planning on that tonight. Were you?”

“No,” First Aid said, his visor lighting up brighter with his amusement. “I’d actually like to do something I remember, good or bad.”

“Good or bad, huh?” Ambulon eyed him closely before reaching across the table and tapping at his mask. “Off, if you don’t mind?”

Complying before he could let himself think better of the idea, First Aid pulled back his mask. When Ambulon’s gaze turned speculative, First Aid lifted his visor out of the way, as well. He tried not to feel self-conscious being so revealed in the presence of others. “Okay?”

Instead of a verbal answer, Ambulon chugged the last of his engex, then slid over the table. He caught First Aid’s face in his hands and, before First Aid could do more than feel a moment of shock, pressed their mouths together. First Aid took a moment to comprehend what was happening, but soon enough fed right into the warmth that was Ambulon’s kiss, smug at the surprised sound as First Aid took charge of the exchange.

It ended almost suddenly, but Ambulon’s optics never left First Aid’s face as the former Decepticon contemplated his next words, slumping back down into his seat. “Well, that was interesting.”

“Yeah,” First Aid said, grinning, feeling the heat of energon blazing in his cheeks. He tried to play it cool, but he’d never been good at that. “So….”

“Yeah, so,” Ambulon repeated, then added, “Would you consider that good or bad?”

“Oh, definitely good.” First Aid wished he could do that purring thing he read about characters doing in situations like this. It was out of his wheelhouse, though.

However, he learned it was entirely within Ambulon’s when the mech leaned forward again and asked with a low rumble, “Want to make it even better?”


End file.
